


I Need You in My Bloodstream

by mrsreginagold (soleil_fiore14)



Series: Keep Coming Back Cause It's You I Crave [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caliban in glasses is one of those things that I just had to write, F/M, I have no regrets, I shamelessly borrowed from Beauty and the Beast and am well aware of it, shamless fluff abounds, unique gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_fiore14/pseuds/mrsreginagold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa wishes Caliban to be as comfortable as possible while he lives under the same roof as she does, so she offers him a very special gift. He shows his appreciation accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You in My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first in a series of linked pieces that I've written. The title comes from the song "Bloodstream", by Transviolet (I've actually made a video for them to this, so if anyone is interested in seeing it, feel free to comment and I will link you), which I consider kind of my "love theme anthem" for this pairing.  
> A few things of note: one, Caliban is slightly more confident in this because he and Vanessa have been together for a while, however he still retains quite a bit of shyness, especially when it comes to her complimenting his looks. I might have borrowed the gift idea from my favorite Disney film but I played around with it and made it my own. As for Caliban wearing glasses...*sighs* fanservice, pure and simple.

I Need You in My Bloodstream

 

              “Caliban, are you busy?” Vanessa peered into the study, where she could usually find her beloved.

              Sure enough, she discovered him hunched over one of the desks in the room, a pair of reading spectacles perched on his face as he studied the text of the large tome in front of him. “I could use a break from translating, actually,” he glanced up, and the lenses slid adorably down the bridge of his nose.

              She bit back a giggle at the sight. “Have you eaten?”

              “Have you?” he countered, standing and stretching out the kinks in his shoulders.

              Unbidden, Vanessa’s gaze raked over his tall, broad form, silently appraising how good he looked in the new clothes she had insisted on buying for him.

              While he had initially protested at her far-too-generous offer, it had not taken much to convince him that he was better suited for tailored waistcoats than worn sweaters.

              She had to admit that perhaps she had gone a _bit_ overboard with making sure that everything fit him perfectly, as she quickly found her attention diverted by the way the fine fabric hugged the contours of his chest.

              He noticed just how attentively she was watching him and flushed slightly before clearing his throat. “You didn’t answer my question. Have you eaten?”

              _No, but I’m considering something rather delicious right now…which happens to be standing right in front of me._ Immediately, her cheeks burned with heat due to the thoughts she was entertaining. “Er…no, but I believe there is some left over stew. Would you like to share it?”

              He nodded, plucking the glasses off his face and placing them on top of the book on the desk. “That sounds perfect. We just got a fresh loaf of bread this morning, which should accompany it nicely.”

              Smiling and grateful that he had not dwelled on her distracted state, Vanessa linked her arm with his as they walked towards the kitchen.

              Though they had only started living together a few weeks ago, they already had a bit of a routine. While she grabbed some bowls and set up the stove so she could heat up their meal, he grabbed a knife from the drawer so he could cut up the bread and then spent the remaining time making them some tea.

              Vanessa enjoyed seeing the various sides of Caliban. He was vastly intelligent and wise, but also possessed surprising strength and skill at fighting. He was tireless, and immortal due to Victor Frankenstein, who had been so consumed with beating death that he had accidentally created something far greater.

              While she had initially been cross at the doctor, she realized that had he _not_ resurrected the man who was at her side now, they might not have found their way to each other.

              She smiled, watching her companion as he poured their tea into matching cups. “After we have lunch, I have a surprise for you.”

              “Oh?” he looked up from what he was doing, his beautiful golden eyes catching hers. “I would ask what it is, but then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

              Vanessa’s heart skipped a beat when he smiled sweetly at her. While he would be the first to protest: she found him impossibly handsome at times.

              He finished pouring their tea, and then crossed over to her. “Do you need any help?”

              “No, I…I think I’ve got this handled,” she shook her head and quickly turned around so that he wouldn’t see her blushing. “After all, it does not take a genius to warm up food.”

              “Considering that my creator has burned himself trying to boil water, you would be surprised at what a genius is not equipped to handle,” Caliban chuckled.

              “Oh there are _many_ things that Victor is not equipped to handle. Did I ever tell you of the time I took him shopping…for women’s clothes?”

              He went silent for a moment before muttering: “Dare I ask _why_ you took him shopping for women’s clothes?”

              Vanessa giggled at the memory. “It’s probably best you don’t, but I will say this: his expression when I brought up the subject of undergarments is one that I will _never_ forget.”

              He bit back a laugh at the utterly hilarious mental image that ran through his mind, and then noticed that the stew was threatening to boil over.

              Acting quickly, he reached around her in order to turn off the heat, which resulted in them being pressed rather intimately together.

              His chest was flush against her back, his long hair tickling against her neck as he leaned forward.

              “Forgive me…it was going to burn,” he murmured, his resonant tone sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.

              “There’s nothing to forgive,” she whispered, finally giving in to the urge to turn around.

              Slowly, so not to startle him, she brought one hand up to his face -- for she had learned a while back that touch was something of a foreign sensation to him. While he had stopped being skittish around her now that they were under the same roof, he could still be quite shy whenever she tried to initiate affection.

              She gently smoothed his hair away from his gaze, her fingertips grazing lightly over his cool flesh.

              The tender action caused him to emit a breathless sigh, and he closed his eyes when she began to trace along the scar that began at the edge of his skull and then travelled down the left side of his face.

              Vanessa smiled when Caliban instinctively leaned into her touch. Unable to resist the temptation any longer: she tenderly brushed her lips against his.

              He returned the kiss with a sweetness that made her heart flutter happily in her chest, and she pressed closer, her hands weaving into his shoulder-length hair to tug him further into the embrace.

              Gradually, he relaxed in her arms, responding with growing confidence to her attentions, and before long: he was nipping and teasing at her mouth with equal fervor.

              She gasped in surprise when he abruptly turned in order to pin her between his strong body and the table that was directly behind them. The kisses increased in ardor, and she managed to lock her legs around his waist in order to keep him close as her hands reached for the buttons to his waistcoat.

              He regained a semblance of reason, his hands closing over hers to stop her. “Van…wait,” he pulled away reluctantly.

              She stared up at him, her blue eyes bright and wild now that desire had begun to spark between them. “What’s wrong?”

              He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Nothing, I just…I think we would be more comfortable elsewhere. Besides, we warmed up the food, should we not eat it?”

              An idea sparked in her mind and she couldn’t hold back a grin. “You take care of the food, I need to go put the finishing touches on something but I’ll be right back, I promise.” She leaned in and kissed him again, though with less urgency this time, and then hurried off.

              Though he was slightly confused by her behavior, he took the time to dish out the stew for both of them. He placed both bowls, the plate of sliced bread, and the cups of tea on a large tray and waited for Vanessa to return.

              She did so shortly, smiling in a beguiling way that made his heart begin to race. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

              He nodded and lifted the tray with their food, following her out into the hall.

             

              They walked towards the main entry and then veered towards the stairs.

              “I know that it hasn’t been easy, after all that has happened with your family and Victor, but having you move in here has truly meant a lot,” Vanessa looked back at him as they climbed the staircase. “And I wanted to do something special…something that would make you feel like it’s as much _your_ home as it is mine.”

              “Home is where _you_ are, Vanessa,” he confessed. “And the others have been more than welcoming.”

              She very much wanted to kiss him again, but that would have been awkward thanks to the tray. “And for me, home is with _you_. However, I thought that having a place that you could call your own in the mansion would be appreciated.”

              “I’m perfectly fine with the room you gave me, you know,” he fell into step by her side.

              “I know, but I think you will like this better,” a mischievous smile crossed her beautiful face.

              They stopped in front of a closed door.

              “I would request that you close your eyes, but considering that you’re carrying our lunch…” Vanessa chuckled. “I imagine that is not a good idea.”

              “Not unless you want me to drop it, no,” he laughed and shook his head.

              Her smile widened at his good humor and she opened the door with flourish. “Welcome to your sanctuary.”

              He stepped forward, his eyes widening as he realized just _what_ Vanessa had done for him.

              The library in the manor had been in dire need to refurbishment, but she had gone above and beyond what was required.

              The bookshelves went all the way up to the vaulted ceiling, and were filled with more books than one could read in several lifetimes.

              A comfortable-looking bed was set up in one corner of the room, while a large desk took up the wall closest to the door.

              A wardrobe was placed on the opposite wall to the desk, and there was a smaller table next to the bed.

              His favorite touch, however, had to be the reading nook that Vanessa had set up in the center of the room. It was decorated with soft, plush cushions and warm blankets: a perfect spot to curl up at night and lose himself to the worlds on the page.

              The gesture in itself was easily the most romantic he had ever experienced, and he took a moment to place the tray with their meal on the desk before facing Vanessa.

              Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the gratitude and love within his eyes. “Do you like it?”

              His answer was to cross over to her, sweep her into his arms, and claim her mouth with his.

              The sheer passion of the kiss was enough to knock her off her feet, but luckily that was not an issue.

              She sighed and melted into the embrace, winding her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her over to the nook as it was closer.

              He deposited her gently against the cushions and then settled carefully on top of her, their legs tangling together as they met over and over in languid, drawn-out kisses.

              “Our food is going to get cold,” she mumbled.

              “Let it,” he replied, his lips straying in order to gain purchase on her throat.

              She sighed happily. “You also didn’t answer my question: do you like it?”

              He moved back to gaze down at her, and smiled warmly. “I love it…and I love you.”

              Her heart leapt at the confession. “I love you too,” she drew him back down for another kiss, which he gladly returned.

              The embrace deepened, and this time, when Vanessa reached for the buttons to his waistcoat, he did nothing to stop her as his own hands became occupied with the complicated trappings of her dress.

              She shoved the fabric insistently down his shoulders once it was undone, and he moved back long enough to discard it on the floor before returning his attention to her gown.

              “I am going to have a lengthy discussion with your seamstress,” he grumbled, frustrated. “Is it entirely necessary to have all these buttons?”

              “Well you could always apply my approach,” she teased, and then tore the white shirt he wore open.

              He shrugged compliantly out of the now-tattered garment. “Are you terribly attached to this dress?”

              She shook her head, grinning.

              He wasted little time in ripping it open.

              She was quickly free from its confines, which left her in a corset and undergarments. Remarkably: he had an easier time with those.

              Divesting him of his remaining clothing was a simple task, and when it was finally skin against skin, they both needed a moment to catch their breath.

              Caliban’s gaze drifted slowly over her: taking in every curve and dip of her nude form. Her dark hair had come loose of the up-do that she typically kept it in, and fell in soft waves over her pale shoulders.

              His eyes followed the pattern of freckles that blossomed across her skin, and then he ducked his head in order to drop kisses along her neck.

              Vanessa carded her fingers through the dark silk of his hair, tilting her head back to grant him better access. His lips were cold against her sensitized flesh, as was the rest of his body, and yet: she felt blissfully warm. It just seemed so _right_ to be there in his arms, and she slid one long leg against his as his mouth wandered lower.

              His hands did plenty of exploring as well, those talented fingers lingering along the curve of her hip before traversing across to her navel.

              She mewled in pleasure when his lips discovered her breasts, and then his hand delved between her legs and she was utterly _lost_ for a while.

              Eventually, he ceased tormenting her, and she took advantage of the respite to admire him, her eyes roaming over every inch of his body.

              He propped himself up on a pillow beside her. “You’re staring.”

              She twisted so that they were face-to-face. “I can’t help it…you’re breathtaking.”

              Despite their intimacy only moments earlier, she was treated to the sight of him blushing bright red. “Really? Even with…” he gestured at his scars.

              Vanessa reached out and trailed a finger along the center of her lover’s chest. “You need to give yourself a little more credit, my love. You are _quite_ handsome, and these scars,” she caressed along the one that was right over his heart. “Give you character.”

              “I never….thought of it that way before.”

              She looked up at him again, right as the afternoon light that filtered into the room washed over him and captured the glimmers of red amidst the raven-hued strands of his tousled hair. With his attractive features caught in a rare, relaxed moment, it took all of her will-power not to pounce.

              No: she wanted to devote as much attention to him as he had to her, so she curled up against him, stretching lazily before whispering: “Will you do me a favor?”

              He caught her eyes with his. “Anything you wish of me.”

              She smiled, and guided him onto his back. “Stay as still as possible.”

              “Something tells me this might prove difficult,” he muttered when she straddled him, her hands pinning his against the cushions.

              She smirked and leaned in, her lips tracing lightly over the scar on the side of his face.

              He swallowed a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as she trailed along the raised flesh with her mouth.

              She took her time, delighting in the way his body arched into her own when she licked over the side of his neck, where he was obviously more sensitive.

              She moved next to the most livid of his scars, which ran along the length of his collar.

              She let go of his hands as she continued in her trek, which allowed him to tangle his fingers into her hair.

              It was such a rare thing: to feel like he _deserved_ to be worshipped; to be loved by the beautiful woman who was lavishing attention to the very flaws that made him feel less than human.

              She continued to map along his flesh, paying special attention to areas that proved more sensitive, until he was the one writhing beneath her touch.

              When she finally stopped what was admittedly _exquisite_ torture, he turned the tides and flipped her beneath him again.

              The sudden action was enough to stun her momentarily, her chest heaving as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes. “Cal—

              He cut her off by claiming her mouth in a searing kiss, his hands sliding under her back in order to lift her against him.

              “I need you,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, pulling away to question her with his eyes.

              She nodded wordlessly, her hips arching in an invitation that he did not hesitate to take.

              The second they were joined, the world around them ceased to exist. All that remained was each other and how perfectly they seemed to fit together, their lips meeting in a romantic kiss as they began to move in time.

              Vanessa anchored their bodies further by wrapping her legs around Caliban’s waist, her hands inching up the expanse of his back as they gave in to instinct and their motions grew wild. The only thing that mattered anymore was their shared pleasure, and when he changed his angle and buried deeper, whatever flimsy threads of control that still existed snapped.

              She clawed at his shoulders, growling out his name in a feral manner that only served to spur him further, and he sank his teeth into her shoulder: marking her as she had him.

              And then, at last, they found completion simultaneously, sharing one more kiss as they collapsed against the cushions: exhausted but sated in every sense of the word.

 

              They stayed where they were, hopelessly entangled, until Caliban finally regained enough energy to lie on his back, Vanessa curling into his arms as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

              She snuggled against his chest, smiling and basking in the cool temperature of his skin. “This feels nice.”

              He grinned and brushed his mouth against her temple. “It does…we should make a habit of it.”

              “I am more than up to the task if you are,” she glanced up at him, her eyes glinting in mischief. “Just let me know when you have recovered.”

              “You’re rather insatiable, aren’t you?” he shook his head, though his expression matched hers and he dipped his head for a kiss. “Speaking of: how do you think that stew will taste cold? Because now I’m starving.”

              “It should taste fine; I’ve eaten it cold before. Honestly: I’m not sure why I even bothered to warm it up as I could have gotten you in here and in my arms sooner.”

              He laughed: a low, throaty sound that made heat pool right below her stomach. “That was the plan, was it?” He sat up and flung the blanket aside before rising to his feet.

              She rolled onto her side in order to watch him walk, entirely nude, over to the desk. “It seemed sound at the time.”

              He looked over his shoulder at her. “You’re ogling, aren’t you?”

              “Admiring,” she corrected, smirking, “Besides, you didn’t bother covering up. Did you think I would waste the opportunity?”

              He shook his head again, though it was in amusement, and then carefully carried the tray laden with food over to her.

              They took a few moments to get comfortable, then it was quiet as they ate, occasionally feeding each other pieces of bread.

              When they were full, Caliban took the tray back over to the desk, which allowed Vanessa to once again stare at her leisure.

              He crossed back over to where she was resting against the cushions, settled next to her, and gathered her into his arms again.

              Content, Vanessa cuddled close, resting her head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

              “Sleep, love…I am not going anywhere,” he murmured when he noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

              She nuzzled against his neck, and then murmured softly that she loved him before drifting off.

              Caliban smiled, whispered his love in return, and then joined her in slumber.

 

The End


End file.
